1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus used in an electronic appliance which displays previously stored image data in response to operation of a key switch or operation of a non-contact switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image displaying apparatus of a conventional electronic appliance for displaying an image of a character such as, for example, an animal, the displayed character image is modified or moved on the image displaying apparatus in response to an operation of a particular key.
For example, images of a dog that wags its head may be selectively displayed on the image displaying apparatus by selectively operating cursor keys (up, down, left and right keys).
However, in the conventional image displaying apparatus, an instruction based on particular mechanical operation is required to modify or move the displayed character image. Therefore, the conventional image displaying apparatus inherently has a drawback that the character image displayed thereon can not be moved or modified in accordance with an instruction given by an user""s sense.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above mentioned drawback, and has an object to provide an image displaying apparatus, an image of an object displayed on which can be freely modified or moved in accordance with the user""s sense.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image displaying apparatus which comprises:
image-data storing means for storing a plurality of image data;
displaying means for displaying at least one of the plurality of image data stored in said image-data storing means;
switching means; and
display controlling means for selecting image data other than the image data displayed on said displaying means among from the plurality of image data stored in said image-data storing means when said switching means is operated, and for displaying the selected image data on said displaying means in place of the previously displayed image data
On the image displaying apparatus with the above mentioned structure, for example, an image of an animal displayed thereon can be moved or changed by the user with sense as if he is with his pet such as a dog.
It would be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of preferred embodiments that the present invention may be modified in various manners and may be applicable to other apparatus.